retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guide/vcp
VOICE CHAT INSTALLATION GUIDE Description Retributions Blade is proud to offer our very own private voice chat server. We offer this service to our guild members to use when the game is down or members are unable to access the integrated voice chat system for any reason. This voice/text chat server is available 24 hours a day 7 days a week and is offered to our members for FREE. Accessing our voice chat room, requires you to download and install to your computer a very small program. This program is checked several times a day to insure it remains virus free, however we always strongly suggest you run your own virus scan of the program after download and prior to installation. NOTICE! - ''You do NOT need a 64-bit version if you are using a Windows 64-bit system. A 32-bit version will work just as well on a Windows 64-bit system. '' Users Guide GSC Chat User Guide Installation Steps Steps to getting your voice chat up and running: #Download the voice chat program #Create a GSC User Account (using your main character's name as your username) #*To create a GSC User Account CLICK HERE #Create a password (make it a unique one not used for other games or sites) #Install the program to your computer (by double clicking the desktop icon) #When you start the program, three separate windows open ##Sign On ##Welcome to GSC ##Chat Server Window (note: this window may not appear until after you've completed steps 6 & 7) #In the "welcome to GSC" window click the "Find a Voice Server" and type in " Retributions Blade " and click "Search" #Click on the Retributions Blade search result and click the "Join Selected" button #Setup individual settings (such as push to talk key) by clicking on "Configure Audio" in the "welcome to GSC" window #That's it! You're done and can enjoy communicating with your fellow guildmates even when unable to log into game. After Initial Startup Once you've ran the program the first time you most likely will only see two separate windows open #'s Friends window (where "Your Username" is the name you selected when you created your account), example: "Councellor's Friends #Server window To access the guild's server: #In the 's Friend window ##Click the "Voice" tab (shows picture of headphones) ##Click the +Add button at the bottom of the window ##Select "By Searching" in the pop-up menu ##A new "Voice Server Search" window will appear #In the "Voice Server Search" window ##You'll see three drop down arrow windows ###Name ###contains ###"blank" ####In the "blank" window type "Retributions" or "Retributions Blade" (no quotation marks) ####Click the "Search" button #In the "Search Results" section ##You should now see the Guild's Server listed ##Select the Guild's Server and click "Join Selected" ##Enter the password "retributions" (all lowercase) if prompted for a password ##You should now be in the Lobby area of the Guild's server ##You should see the guild's "RB" Icon and Message of the Day (MOTD) if you're in the right place Additional In-depth Help When first downloading the program you will be prompted to create a GSC User Account. You should create the account using your main character's name as your USERNAME. Note that GSC does not allow duplicate use of usernames. So if this happens and you find that your username has already been taken, you can add a " - " (dash) and the letters "RB" to the end of your name. When prompted to create a password, for your protection, we recommend that you DO NOT USE YOUR existing Everquest game password but instead create a new unique password that you create specifically for the chat client program only. MAKE NOTE OF YOUR GSC USERNAME AND PASSWORD AS YOU MAY NEED IT LATER DURING THE INITIAL STARTUP OF THE PROGRAM. You should save the program to your desktop for easy locating. Once the download is complete, you can install it by double clicking the desktop icon. This will begin the installation process. During installation, you MAY be prompted to add specific connection information. If this occurs, you can find the required information at the bottom of this page. The program remembers your username/password allowing for quick easy access once the program has been installed. Once the installation is complete, you can access it by double clicking the program shortcut which should be found on your desktop. During the first-time startup, you may be prompted for a username and password. Please enter the GSC User Account username and password that you created when you established your GSC User Account. Members will enter the Lobby chatroom upon first connecting to our chat server. There are several other rooms such as group and raid rooms that have been created to make communications easier. To access another room (channel) just double click on the name of the room you wish to access. Some rooms are password protected and will require you to enter the correct password to access. Just ask any guild officer or the raid leader to obtain the password for a particular room you are attempting to enter. There is no password required to access the LOBBY. Connection Information Category:Browse Category:Chat